Some things just happen
by Blobbeh
Summary: Tierkreis. Roberto/Asad ... kind of. Crack.


**Sometimes things just happen**

After the battle with the One King and with much convincing from Hero and his friends, Asad finally mustered up enough courage to confront Chrodechild about his blatantly obvious love for her.

The stars were currently having a victory slash farewell party at headquarters to celebrate the occasion.

"Chrodechild, I have something important I must tell you."

"Yes Asad? What is it?"

"See, there's this person that I've kind of… liked, for a really long time now. Ever since our time in the Magedom, and we've fought along side by side throughout this battle…"

"Oh, really?" The gears churned in Chrodechild's mind as she tried to think of who Asad could have been infatuated with throughout this whole time. "Hm… do you think you can describe this person?"

Asad almost couldn't believe the swordswoman's obliviousness, but he supposed since she spends most of her time training, she just doesn't normally think about these things.

"…beautiful blonde hair… and the brightest eyes I've ever seen… oh and the skill with swords unmatchable by any other…" He said as he stared straight at Chrodechild, listing anything that came to mind.

Chrodechild mentally went over all the inhabitants of their castle, trying to find a match for Asad's description. A blonde, bright-eyed, sword wielder... then it clicked.

"OH! Oh Asad why didn't you just say so! Oh I should have known. You _did_ seem to hang around the Night's Veil's headquarters much more than necessary…"

Asad's eyes lit up.

"Wait, so Chrodechild does this mean-"

"Oh Yes! I could have hooked you two up anytime if you had just asked earlier. In fact I'll go get him right now. Wait right here!" With that, the Astrasian princess dashed off to the blade's room.

Asad stared blankly with his mouth hanging open mid-sentence at her retreating back.

* * *

"ROBERTO!"

"Yes milady?" Roberto looked up from polishing his black blade to see his leader barging into the room.

"As captain of the night's veil, I command you to stop whatever you're doing and come with me."

"Um, okay…" needless to say Roberto was, for a lack of better words, completely weirded out by Chrodechild's actions, but he was not the one to disobey orders.

* * *

When the two sword wielders returned to where Asad was supposed to be, they found the mage in a nearby corner in a squatting position, alternating between drawing circles on the ground and bashing his head against the wall.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is he doing?" Roberto asked as he pointed to Asad.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just shocked that I caught on so quickly that he's not ready for this yet. It's alright, Asad trusts me enough to come to me with his problems, so it is only natural that I should help him. Roberto, would you lend me a hand?"

"Uh…of course..."

"Thank you. Now hmm… what's the best way to make something like this progress quickly…" Chrodechild trailed off into her thoughts, realizing that she might need some help from someone with more experience. Perhaps Maybelle, or maybe Shams would be more appropriate in this case.

"…closet"

"Hm? Roberto did you say something?"

"Yes, I said if you don't mind, I would like to take a moment and store the sword I was polishing in the closet. It won't take long."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"A closet! I'm sure I heard Maybelle talking about trying to trap Hero in his closet or something and there was that time when Manaril was teasing Shams about 'coming out of a closet'. Yes, this must be it! Roberto, I never knew you were so knowledgeable about these things. Alright, you may go, I'll take care of Asad."

No matter how much Roberto respected Chrodechild, he could not help but give her a weird look, but decided to take his chance and maybe get out of whatever it is he was going to have to do. Soon after Roberto left, Chrodechild made her move.

"Asad, don't worry, I have planned a perfect place for you to directly tell him how you truly feel."

"But Chrodechild, this is a big mis-"

"Telling someone that you like them is never a mistake! Now come with me."

Asad gave up and was practically dragged by Chrodechild up to the second floor.

* * *

"Roberto! Get ready!"

"Wha-"

Just as the swordsman turned around from storing his sword away, a blur of red hit him and he was knocked back into the weapon's closet. The force was big enough to knock both of them out and as Roberto's vision faded, the last sight he saw was the crack of light becoming thinner and thinner until the doors were closed. As he heard the click of the lock, his mind faded to unconsciousness.

"Oh my… I think that push might have been too hard. Oh well, they're both warriors. I'll come get them later. I need to make sure to give them enough time that Asad will finally confess." Chrodechild nodded to herself and wandered off to join the rest of the stars in the Grand Hall.

* * *

"Ngh, what was that?" Roberto awoke with a massive head and back ache. Asad seems to have woken up sometime earlier and had reverted back to his squatting position, complete with the circles and brain damage.

"Asad, do you know what's going on?"

"…I'm not sure anymore…"

"…Uh, that's just great. Now would you mind helping me find a way to get out of here?"

"…you know what? You really do kind of look like her, in the dark…"

"What?"

Then Asad jumped Roberto and they had hot steamy sex.

THE END


End file.
